Le Pouvoir de l'Amour
by Para-San
Summary: Spoil tome 7 Les pensées d'Albus Dumbledore sur le Pouvoir de l'Amour... Le Pouvoir de sauver celui que l'on aime. ADGG
1. Chapter 1

**Le Pouvoir de L'Amour**

Je croyais que tu me comprendrais. Je croyais que nos buts étaient les mêmes. Pourquoi ais-je donc eu tord ? Pourquoi m'as-tu prouvé que j'avais tout faux… Je croyais que les sentiments que j'avais pour toi expliquaient à eux-seuls que nos esprits ne pouvaient que suivre le même chemin logique. J'ai été si stupide…

Tu sais, Gellert, le contrepoids de cette intelligence que j'ai, c'est ma folle innocence. Cette innocence de croire que tout ne peux qu'aller bien. Que les gens ne peuvent pas me vouloir du mal, me trahir…

Pourtant, tu es parti, alors que j'avais besoin de toi, de ton soutien. Il y a plein de gens autour de moi, mon frère même, mais je me sens seul car tu n'es pas là. Même si en même temps, je ne peux pas te pardonner…. Lever ta baguette contre Abelforth… Notre dispute a alors fait paniquer Arianna…. Qui l'a tuée ? Je l'ignore…. Et culpabilise… Oui, j'ai déjà souhaité leur mort, tu le sais mieux que quiconque… Non pas pour les voir souffrir, mais seulement pour être libre de ma destinée. Pourtant, je ne leur voulais pas de mal…

Je regarde Arianna dans son cercueil, et tout en pleurant cette petite sœur si cruellement traitée par la vie, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ma plus grosse chaîne me retenant vient de se briser.

Des amis d'Abelforth, venus de Poudlard, sont près de lui. Malgré Elphias, je suis seul. Malgré son amitié, c'est toi que je veux voir près de moi, m'encourager d'un sourire, m'offrir ton épaule où m'appuyer un instant. Malgré l'endroit où je suis, un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres alors que je pense à toi.

«Tu as tué Arianna !» entends-je hurler, avant de recevoir un coup en plein visage.

Je laisse mon frère se vider de toute cette rage qui l'habite, sentant la dernière chaine, celle me retenant à lui, se briser à son tour… Plus rien ne m'empêchera de te retrouver…

* * *

Cinq ans que je te cherche… Je ne t'ai pas tué, je ne le pourrais jamais, et tu le sais. Lorsque j'entre dans cette prison où tu as été enfermé, je réprime un sourire en te voyant si calme, si arrogant, si fier… si toi. 

«Gellert…

-Albus… Je t'inviterais bien à t'asseoir, mais le confort n'est pas au point, ici.»

En haussant les épaules, je m'asseoit à côté de toi sur cette couchette, comme tant de fois sur mon lit il y a des années.

«Tu n'as pas peur de t'asseoir a côté d'un meurtrier ?

-Tu es mon ami.

-Et pour cela, tu me fais confiance ? Même si me garder en vie peut être un danger au «le bien pour tous» ?»

Je ne peux répondre. Une chaleur s'allume dans mon ventre lorsque mon bras frôle le tien. Aussi bien être franc.

«Gellert… Comment peux-tu me poser cette question ? Je t'aime.»

Un éclat de rire me répond.

«Ton amitié, Albus ? Je me suis servi de toi, ne le comprends-tu pas !

-Si c'est vrai, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué, avec la Baguette du Sureau?

-J'ai espéré jusqu'au dernier instant que tu comprennes la raison de mes actes !

-Il ne t'es jamais arrivé de sentir que tu étais dépassé par quelque chose de plus grand que la logique, plus grand que le devoir ?

-C'est pour cela que j'ai agis, Albus.

-Je ne te parle pas de cela…

-De quoi me parles-tu, alors ?

-De l'Amour…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?

-L'Amour, Gellert, est ce qui a retenu ma baguette, alors qu'il lui aurait été si facile de mettre fin à ta vie.»

Il ne réagit pas lorsque mes lèvres effleurent les siennes, ni lorsque je me lève pour sortir de sa cellule. Jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de sa vue, je sens son regard sur ma nuque.

* * *

«Où est-elle !!!» 

Gridelwald serra les dents sans répondre, malgré la volée de sorts qui s'abattaient sur lui. Ne pas trahir Albus. Ne pas penser à lui. Ne pas laisser Voldemort entrer dans son esprit. Ne pas voir le sourire de son ancien ami.

Durant toutes ces années, enfermé seul, il a beaucoup réfléchit, et sait à présent qu'ils avaient tords, lui encore plus qu'Albus car il a agit. Durant plus d'un siècle, le souvenir de son camarade avait été sa seule raison de ne pas devenir fou.

Même si Albus est mort, ne pas le trahir. Même si ce Voldemort veut «purger» le monde des sans souillé. Ne pas trahir Albus. Défendre ses idéaux jusqu'au bout. Pour la mémoire d'Albus. Se battre pour protéger ce monde dans lequel Albus a laissé sa trace. Sa marque. Son histoire. Ses exploits. Car si Voldemort gagne, Albus disparaîtra dans l'oubli. Il ne sera plus qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres.

Gellert Gridelwald ne peut se résoudre à cela. Car Albus a réalisé leur rêve. Il a changé le monde sorcier. Dans le sens inverse de leur projet, mais il l'a changé. Il est devenu un grand sorcier. Et si Voldemort gagne, ce sera comme si jamais Albus n'avait existé…

…Ne pas trahir Albus… Ne pas trahir Albus…

Il sait qu'il va mourir. Rejoindre Albus. Et ils pourront reprendre leurs conversations passionnées. Pour toujours.


	2. bonus

**Note:** Cette scène se passe entre la scène 2 et la scène 3 de la fic que vous avez lu précédemment.

Albus entra dans la cellule, comme tant de fois auparavant. Gellert Grindelwald était encore assit sur sa couchette. La même scène depuis des années. A chaque année, à la date où Albus avait capturé son ami, il venait le voir. Leur anniversaire. Quelque chose avait changé, depuis la première fois. Ils avaient vieillis, bien sûr, mais Gellert n'avait plus cet air arrogant. Il acceuillit son ami avec un triste sourire.

«Bonsoir, Albus.

-Gellert…»

Albus s'avança, et prit place à côté de son ami, comme à chaque fois. Leurs habitudes. Gellert fronça les sourcils, et prit la main d'Albus.

«Que t'es-il arrivé ?

-La pierre…

-La pierre ?

-La relique… C'était l'un de ses Horcruxes.

-Tu l'as détruit?

-Oui… Mais avant… J'ai voulu les voir…

-Albus…

-Savoir qu'ils m'avaient pardonné…

-Tu n'a rien fait qui demande le pardon.»

Albus lui fit un maigre sourire. Puis, son regard tomba sur sa main déséchée, morte, que Gellert tenait dans la sienne.

«Il viendra te voir, tu sais.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Il recherche la trace de la baguette. J'en suis sûr. Il remontera jusqu'à toi.

-Je ne dirai rien, tu le sais bien.

-Non, justement, tu dois le dire.

-Quoi? Mais Albus…

-Dans un an, je serai mort.»

Gellert resta silencieux un moment, son pouce caressant la peau noircie. Il ne savait que dire. Était-il possible qu'à la même date, l'année suivante, son vieil ami ne soit plus là? Il leva les yeux vers Albus, et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en voyant l'absence de larmes dans les yeux bleus. Albus n'avait pas peur de la mort. Plus maintenant.

«Dans un an, je serai mort. Quand il viendra, dis-lui la vérité. Sinon, c'est toi qu'il tuera.

-Cette blessure…

-Elle me condamne. Mais elle ne me tuera pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui…

-Il a ordonné à un élève de le faire. Severus doit le secondé, et prendre sa place s'il rate sa chance.

-Tu veux dire que Severus…

-Ne lui en veux pas, il n'a pas le choix. C'est moi-même qui lui a demandé.»

Albus se leva.

«Adieu, Gellert…»

…mais fut retenu par l'autre homme.

«Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça!

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Tu ne peux pas venir ici, m'annoncer ta mort, et te sauver ainsi!

-Que vaux ma vieille vie, pour le bien de tous?» demanda Albus avec douceur.

Secouant la tête, Gellert finit par le relâcher.

«Alors, tout est terminé…

-Non… Je crois plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un renouveau… Harry vaincra.

-Tu comptes donc tout lui dire.

-Oui… Ou presque.

-Quand je pense que plus jamais je ne te verrai traverser cette porte à la même date…

-C'est ici que notre conversation se terminera, oui.

-Et tu y a gagné…

-Je n'en suis pas sûr…»

Les yeux bleus brillaient derrière les demi-lune des lunettes. Gellert y voyait l'adolescent décidé d'autre fois. Il regarda Albus sortir de la cellule, le saluer d'un sourire, et s'éloigner.

A la fin de l'année, il apprenait par les gardiens de la prison la mort d'Albus. Cette nuit-là, le vieil homme pleura longtemps.


End file.
